Crumbled
by writinggirl94
Summary: Teenage Jasper and Rosalie are going to yet another foster home. While Jasper is longing for the old home with Maria, Rosalie is praying that her brother will escape his demons here. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

With the size of the house, four people should be able to get ready in the morning without being in each others way. But the Cullen household can't seem to run that way.

While Emmett is just setting at the table, his big frame causes his chair to stick our farther than it should. He shovels warm oatmeal into his mouth, also spilling a small amount onto the table. He flips through his History text book to quickly read the chapter that he forgot to read the night before. As Carlisle prepares his briefcase and lunch bag for the day, he answers and asks questions to his family. Edward rages through the house in search of his left gym shoe. Esme tries to clean up after the three males, but she knows the moment she cleans up one mess, they have already made another.

"When's the new kids coming?" Emmett asks with a mouthful of food.

"About noon. Finish your homework." Carlisle responds, then calls out to Edward in the other room. "Did you get your room rearranged for the spare bed?"

"Yes!" Edward snaps and feels under the living room couch for the shoe. "I need my gym shoe!"

"How did you lose only one shoe?" Esme sighs.

"I don't know!"

"Emmett, did you get your room clean?" Carlisle asks his oldest boy.

"I forgot." Emmett says with a shrug.

"How can you forget? It's a disaster!"

"You'll be cleaning it this afternoon, won't you, Emmett?" Esme says, jumping in to avoid a quarrel between the two of them.

"But the new kids will be here this afternoon!" Emmett protests. "It'd be rude if I stayed in my room during their first day here."

"Then this weekend you can stay home and clean it, then."

Emmett groans, but a stern look form Carlisle shuts him up. Edward shouts from the other room that he still can't find his shoe.

"I swear, this home is a mad house." Carlisle chuckles quietly to Esme. She smiles back and kisses his cheek.

"And just think, we're adding two more people to this mess."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jasper, stop pouting!" Rosalie huffs and shoves her little brother's shoulder. "I'm sure this place will be nice."<p>

"It was nice at Maria's." Jasper mumbles, staring out the car window without giving Rosalie any more attention.

"This place will be better. The father is an orthopedic surgeon. I looked it up. That's a six figure income." She says with a smile. The corners of Jasper's mouth tug upwards.

"Dad made a six figure income too," He says.

"If you counted the decimal." Both say at the same time, quoting their biological father. They laugh for a moment, but Jasper quickly goes back to sulking.

"I wish we could have stayed with Maria. I don't even know what went wrong."

Rosalie sighs. Maria is no good for them. Specifically, she's no good for Jasper. Rose knows that, but Jasper doesn't. She doesn't like seeing him so distressed, but what's a sister to do? She's just looking out for him. He'll thank her one day.

For the remaining twenty minutes of the drive, Jasper ignores his sister. She tries to continue conversation, but Jasper refuses to say anything. So Rosalie just rolls her eyes, pulls a magazine from the bag at her feet and tries to read, but her mind keeps racing. How will this new family be? Are they strict? What will they do when she turns 18 in just a few weeks? But her biggest worry is of the mother. Jasper and Maria had a bond that was far from appropriate, and Rosalie worried that maybe this mother will be like Maria. She couldn't stand to see that again.

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're so happy to have you. Carlisle was hoping to be able tobe here, but it's hard for him to take time off of work. Hopefully he'll be home around six." Esme says with a smile as she leads Rosalie and Jasper into the house. She slips her sandals off and sets them neatly on the plastic shoe mat next to the door. Jasper kicks his boots off, but leaves them knocked over on the floor. Rosalie removes her tennis shoes and puts them and Jasper's boots next to Esme's before following her towards the stairs. "Edward and Emmett will be home from school at four. They're excited to meet you. It's been a while since we've had anyone new in the house."

Rosalie nods and eyes the pictures on the walls of the stairwell. Black frames of different styles and sizes hold pictures of tons of different people. Rosalie assumes some are distant family members, but some are obviously foster kids. Their nationality and skin color gives it away. She counts four different kids who she's sure are foster children. But where are they now?

Jasper just scowls and wrinkles his nose at everything he passes. Stupid white carpet. He bets these Cullen people probably are so concerned about keeping it nice that they'll freak out if he eats anywhere other than the kitchen. He hates people who only let you eat in the kitchen. He's a growing boy, and sometimes growing boys need to eat in front of the TV. He glances at the woodwork. Every shelf, every inch of molding and anything else wood is dust free. It's a big house, and he doesn't want to get stuck with the tedious task of dusting. The living room is on the right and can be seen over the railing. They have a freaking piano. That's like the complete opposite of Jasper's musical tastes. He'd rather play a guitar. But he scowls about that as well. He knows no one wants to drop a bunch of money on an instrument for a kid that isn't theirs. He hasn't had a guitar to play in years.

In the hall at the top of the stairs are wedding pictures of Esme and a blonde hair man the siblings assume is Dr. Carlisle are in the hallway. Rosalie thinks it's cute to have a picture of the couple kidding in a tux and dress under a white arch. Jasper thinks the picture is too good to be true. Dr. Cullen probably is a real jackass. Even the title doctor makes him cringe. Going to the doctors suck, so living with one will be hell. And he'll probably put them in a special diet to make sure they're getting enough sodium and not to much potassium or something like that. Doctors are horrible people in Jasper's mind. Doctors could have saved his dad, but they didn't. They could have helped his mom, but they didn't. They could have-

"Jasper, you'll be sharing a room with Edward." Esme explains and pushes open a door. She steps into Edward's bedroom. A bed frame is set up, but there's no box spring or mattress. A tall dresser is pushed against the wall. "The mattress is still in the garage. Carlisle will be bringing it up after work. Your space is the right side."

Of course the bed's not up, Jasper scoffs. Why would it be? Not like they _knew_ a foster kid was coming. Yeah, this Carlisle fella is definitely not a family man. Not in Jasper's eyes, at least.

Rosalie shrugs. The room looks nice. Edward must like to stay organized. The carpet is clean, and Edward's bed is made. The left of the room has a bookshelf that's packed full and an old style turn table cabinet. A long short dresser has a CD player on top of it, three large binders full of CD's, and a laptop. Nothing is out of place. She holds back a chuckle. Jasper's not the neatest person, so he might drive poor Edward crazy.

"Why don't you put your bag down and I'll show you the rest of the house." Esme suggests with a smile. Jasper grunts in reply and drops his duffel bag by the door before stepping into the hallway. Esme ignores his rude behavior. He''s not the first angry teenager to come to their home. So she just steps out of the room and leads them farther down the hall. "The door on the left is the bathroom. This one here is Emmett's room. Steer clear of his room. I love him but the boy is a slob. I'm surprised we haven't lost anyone in that disaster. And down here is your room, Rosalie."

Just like with Jasper's room, Esme opens the door to show Rosalie's hers. It's noting fancy. Just a bed, a dresser and a bookshelf, but she likes it. God knows she's lived in worse.

"This is nice. I like it." Rosalie says kindly. "Could we maybe have a few minutes to settle in?"

"Of course, dear!" Esme responds. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be downstairs. I'm going to throw together a salad for lunch if you're hungry."

"Okay. Thanks." Rosalie smiles as Esme steps out of the room. As soon as she does, Jasper shuts the door.

"I don't like it here." He declares with his arms angrily crossed.

"You're being a jackass about this." Rose tells him. "I like it. Esme seems nice."

"You're only saying that because you already have a bed."

"They have a bed for you. It's just not set up yet."

"I can't even rest." Jasper whines and shuffles to Rosalie's bed. He dramatically throws himself onto the white comforter. Rosalie laughs at him.

"If you're that tired, then sleep in here."

"I'm gonna." He promises, cracks a tiny smile at his sister and curls up with his head on the pillow.

"You're such a baby."

"You're such a bitch."

Rosalie smirks, kicks her bag towards the dresser and start to unpack.

"You know, Jasper, this really isn't as bad as you're making it seem. I'm sure the Cullen's are nice people. Can you at least give them a change? If you drop your bitter ass attitude, you'll feel better about all this. This is a nice home. If we play our cards right, we can really have it good here. Can you just attempt to not be so negative about this?" She asks him.

"Shut up, Rose. I'm taking a nap." Jasper says. Rosalie grabs an old, small brown teddy bear from her bag and throws it at Jasper. It hits him in the face, but he just smirks and tucks it under his arm, knowing she will be annoyed with his calm response. She rolls her eyes and starts unpacking again.

"All I'm saying is if you're a little nicer, things will work better here. Please just try."

"We'll see, Rosie."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's Emmett's football team picture from two years ago." Esme explains, pointing to the wallet-sized photo on the refrigerator. Jasper ignores them and shoves a forkful of salad in his mouth, crunching loudly. "They almost made it to states that year."

"That's cool. Where was this taken?" Rose asks, pointed to a picture of Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and blond haired teenage boy on a beach.

"That was in Florida. We have a timeshare down there. Every August we go down there for three weeks."

"Wow, that's awesome! Isn't that cool, Jasper?" Rosalie turns to Jasper, hoping to at least get a smile out of him. He just shrugs his shoulders.

Esme pats Rosalie on the back. When Rose looks at her, Esme just gives her a small smile before going to sit at the dinning room table with Jasper.

"So what do you like to do?" Esme asks. Jasper gives her a disgruntled look before shrugging again.

"He likes being outside." Rosalie says and takes the seat on the other side of Jasper. Esme reaches across the table and puts her hand on top of Rosalie's.

"Let him answer for himself, honey." She tells her sweetly. Rosalie scrunches up her eyebrows and nose, but does as she's told. "So you're more of an outdoors person?"

"I guess." He murmurs.

"Do you hunt?"

"I use to." He keeps mumbling, looking down at his food.

"Well, we own fifteen acres of the woods on the east side of the house. Maybe you can teach Carlisle how to hunt. There's a lot of deer in there."

"I don't like guns."

"So you must like to hunt with a bow and arrow."

"Never shot a bow."

"Oh." Esme gives a slight nod, and even though she has more questions about how he can hunt without a gun or bow, she gently changes the course of the conversation. "So what other activities do you like?"

Jasper shrugs again.

"You like camping." Rosalie interjects. Esme gently squeezes her hand to remind her to let Jasper talk.

"Is that so, Jasper?"

"Only with my Dad." Jasper huffs, gives Rosalie a harsh glare and pushes his chair back. He stands and, without a word to Esme or his sister, stomps his way to the steps before running upstairs. Rosalie sighs.

"I'm sorry. He's not taking this very well." She tells Esme.

"It's okay, dear. It's always hard to adapt to a new home."

"I swear he's a nice boy. He's just dealing with some crap right now."

Jasper can still hear Rosalie talking as he makes his way to her room. Why the hell is she so determined to make him talk to Esme? He doesn't even want to be here, and she knows that. He just wants to go back to Maria's.

He slams the door and crawls under the covers. He fishes his cell phone out of his pocket, flips it open and tries to remember the last time Maria put minutes on it. He can't remember exactly when she did, but when he finds her number and presses the 'call' button, the phone rings. And rings, and rings, and rings. Maria doesn't answer, and he's sent to her voice mail.

"I wish you would answer, Maria." Jasper says quietly. "Can you please just tell me what happened? Text me, call me, anything."

He snaps the phone shut and buries his face into the pillow. Maria's house is where he belongs. Not here. She's what he needs.

* * *

><p>"I thought Dad and Emmett were going to take the bed upstairs!" Edward huffs and pouts to Esme.<p>

"Edward, he's working later than expected. Please just do as he asks." She tells him nicely. "And I'm sure Jasper will like to be able to rest in his own bed soon."

"Then why can't _he_ take it up?" Edward mumbles and shoots a glare at Jasper, but he turns his angry scowl towards Esme when sets her hand on his shoulder.

"Knock it off, Edward Cullen, or you'll be answering to your father when he gets home. He won't be happy to hear you gave me _and_ Jasper a hard time." She scolds him quietly, but Jasper and Rosalie still hear.

Jasper only pays half attention to what Esme and Edward are saying, though. He's more concerned about that big brute, Emmett. He's drooling over Rosalie, and Jasper's disgusted by it. He sizes Emmett up before deciding how to handle this. Emmett's at least six foot tall, and his arms are as big around as Jasper's head. In a strength match, Jasper doesn't stand a chance. His cropped dark brown hair and deep green eyes make him look too old to be going to high school, even though he's only nineteen. His tee-shirt is tight and shows off his abs as he moves, which just conflicts Jasper even more. His lusty look and flirty tone towards Rosalie is not something her little brother approves of. But what can Jasper do while glaring from the table? He clenches his fists as Emmett reaches up to brush Rosalie's hair out of her face.

Emmett doesn't even pay attention to Jasper, though. He did say hello and introduced himself when he got home, but he couldn't resist the beauty of a girl in front of him. Rosalie's body caught his attention first. Her hourglass figure, her thick ass, her full breasts. She's tall, too. Emmett loves that. Her blond hair is thick and wavy and long and he can already imagine running his hands through it. And those blue eyes of hers. And he's sure she's flirting back with him. She sure is giggling an awful lot. He knows it's probably not right to be flirting with a girl who could possibly be his sister if his parents decide to adopt again, but damn, she's a knock out!

Edward, on the other hand, doesn't recognize the positive side of having these two new people in his home. All he cares about right now is the fact that he has to carry up the box spring and mattress. His Dad and Emmett were suppose to do this. Besides, why can't Casper or whatever his name is do it? It's obvious to everyone that Edward's not as strong as Emmett. At five foot five, Emmett towers over him. When standing next to his brother, the little visible muscle tone Edward has is horribly overshadowed by that meat-head. But Edward hard the upper hand on Emmett in anything other than muscle and charisma. Edward's set to graduate a year ahead of his classmates, and Emmett's already a year behind graduating high school. Edward and Emmett can be in the same class learning the same thing, but Edward will pick up on the material faster than Emmett. He can explain things better, he can teach things better, he can learn better. He knows that, but Emmett doesn't recognize that. Emmett sticks out. Edward doesn't. With brown colored hair and regular brown eyes, Edward tends to blend in with the crowd. And when Edward struggles to carry the big, bulky mattress and box spring, Emmett will laugh and tell Edward that he's scrawny or weak or wimpy. And that's the last thing he wants to happen in front of these new kids. Even that weird blonde boy.

Jasper's skinny like Edward, but his shoulders are wide and his waist is small. His blonde hair hangs about an inch past his shoulders in loose curls. He talks with a southern drawl that Rosalie doesn't have. He never lost the accent after their mother moved them from Texas to Washington. His gray eyes are harsh and strange. They seem to hold an unique combination of hatred, frustrations and secretes. There's something going on in that mind of his that the others can't really pin down. Jasper isn't about to let them know about those secretes or the cause of all his anger. They won't understand what he's gone through. Even Rosalie won't be able to understand. She may have been by his side for everything, but he knows she's practically blind. She doesn't know what he's gone through. She doesn't understand his emotions. Maria, on the other hand, knew everything. She was the person Jasper could run to. If she would just answer her phone.

"Emmett, go get the bed set up. You too, Edward." Esme tells her boys. Edward groans, but Emmett is quick to go to the garage. Moving the mattress won't be a struggle for him, but it will give him the chance to flex his muscles in front of Rosalie. So he bounds through the door in the kitchen the leads to the garage, grabbing Edward by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him along.

"Rose," Jasper murmurs. Rosalie hurries over and pulls a chair up to set next to him.

"I think they're nice." She whispers with a smile.

"Stay away from that big one."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah. He's got that predator look in his eyes. He just wants to get you in bed."

Rosalie rolls her eyes. Jasper is the last person to be telling her to look out for 'predators'. But she doesn't tell him that, though. If it makes him feel okay to watch out for her, she won't stop him.

"Well, I think everyone else is nice."

"Edward already doesn't like me." Jasper points out. "I'm keeping my eye on Emmett. And don't get too excited yet. We haven't met the doc yet."

"I'm sure he's nice, too." Rosalie says.

Esme glances at the two siblings and can't help but notice the differences between them. Rosalie's all smiles and talkative. Jasper just sits there with a scowl as he watches everyone. But she's dealt with eleven other foster kids, eight of them who came to their home with similar attitudes as Jasper. She knows it'll just take some time.

Edward and Emmett come through the door again with the box spring. Emmett overly flexes his muscles, making sure that he's showing them off when he passes Rosalie. Esme sees this and holds back a chuckle. Typical Emmett.

She notes that Edward is being his typical self as well. It takes him some time to adjust to new kids in his home, especially when he has to share his room. He'll come along, though.

She just hopes Jasper takes well to Carlisle. He doesn't seem like the kind of kid who just accepts whatever rules he's given, and Carlisle has the tendency to come off like a real dictator when explaining the house rules. Rosalie isn't a concern of hers when it came to that.

* * *

><p>"If you aren't back by nine, we need a call from you explaining where you are, who you're with and when you plan on being home. Esme and I do have the right to veto your plans, however." Carlisle explains firmly, setting the tip of his pen on a bullet point in the middle of a laminated page. He moves it down to the next point as each rule is explained. "We do not tolerate cursing or disrespectful language. You will be asked to complete certain chores, and if they are not done, then privileges will be revoked."<p>

"Honey, they're not convicts. Lighten up some." Esme tells him. He looks at her with a slight smile before turning back to the blonde siblings at the kitchen table.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure the rules are clear." He says and pushes the paper to Rosalie and Jasper so they can read it over. Rosalie looks it over, but Jasper doesn't even pretend to be interested in it. "They're simple, really. Nothing unusual."

"Seems easy enough." Rosalie says. Jasper rolls his eyes. Carlisle raises his eyebrows.

"Is there an issue, Jasper?" He asks. Jasper keeps his eyes away from Carlisle while shrugging his shoulders. "Rolling your eyes is very disrespectful, and as I just told you, disrespect is not tolerated. Are we going to have problems with that?"

Jasper just shrugs again, and Carlisle opens his mouth again to scold him, but Esme quickly intervenes.

"Carlisle, Jasper had a busy day." She reminds. Carlisle sets his jaw, but doesn't correct Jasper any further. Instead, he takes the list of rules and returns it to the refrigerator door. Rosalie gives Jasper an agitated look.

"Don't look at me like that." Jasper mumbles angrily to her and stands from his chair. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans. "I'm going to my bed."

He stomps off, ignoring Emmett and Edward's stairs and dropped jaws from the living room. They know that Carlisle is a stickler for the rules, and doesn't take lightly to being disrespected.

"He'll be better tomorrow. I promise." Rosalie says to Carlisle, looking up at him with big, concerned eyes.

The doctor sighs. His blonde hair reminds Rosalie of Jasper's. Carlisle's is cut much shorter, though. His blue eyes are pale like his skin. He stands about four inches taller than Esme, and even though he's annoyed with Jasper's behavior, Rosalie notices the look of love he gives his wife. Esme puts her arm around Carlisle's waist.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before." Carlisle assures Rosalie. He gives her a smile before sitting at the table with her. "So tell me about yourself, Rosalie."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes!"

Jasper rolls his eyes as Carlisle, Emmett and Edward cheer for the football team on TV. Emmett get's so excited that he jumps out of his seat. Jasper doesn't get what's so amazing, though. He and his Dad never wasted time in front of the television. Even after a hard day at work, Avery Whitlock would come home and take his kids outside. They would take walks around the property, ride the horses or four-wheeler. As Rosalie got older, she started to value the comfort of the inside over the dirt and heat. That didn't bother her brother, though. It just meant that Jasper had more time with his cherished father. Even on the hottest days, Jasper and Avery would spend time out side, and every twenty minutes or so, the duo would drench their heads with water from the hose to keep the heat under control before returning to whatever activity they were working on.

He looks out of the window and sighs. He would love to be outside now, but he's unsure if watching the football game is a mandatory activity for the guys on Sunday, and he's too tired to argue if Carlisle insists that he stays inside. Besides, it's snowing and Washington winters are Jasper's least favorite of the seasons. He would love to be back in Texas.

The front door opens and Rosalie comes inside with shopping bags on her arms. Kicking off her tennis shoes, she hurries into the living room to show Jasper her newly bought treasures. She spots his blond curls, rounds the couch and happily sets next to him.

"Look, Jasper!" She says and pushes her hand at him, showing off her new acrylic nails. Pink tips with a thin band of gold.

"That looks great, Rosie." Jasper tells her with a smile. He's happy she's back from her 'girl time' with Esme.

"Esme took me to the nail salon, Carlisle. Look!" Rosalie stands and moves from the right of Jasper to his left, filling the space Jasper purposely left between him and Carlisle. Jasper's face twists angrily when Rosalie sticks her hand out and Carlisle gently takes it like prince would take the hand of his princess.

"Looks wonderful, dear." He tells her with a smile.

"Can I see?" Emmett asks suddenly. Jasper rolls his eyes. Earlier he wasn't paying attention to anything but the game, but all of a sudden he's not that concerned about it. When Rosalie walks to the recliner where Emmett is sitting to show off her nails, Jasper spots Emmett's eyes examining things other than her nails.

"What else did you get, Rose?" Jasper asks to get his sister away from Emmett's prying eyes. She keeps smiling as she returns to the couch, unaware that Emmett's smile as he watches Rosalie's backside. Carlisle notices where Emmett's eyes are falling and how Jasper's face grows harsher. He clears his throat, but Emmett doesn't notice.

"Emmett, go get me another soda, please." Carlisle says with a harsh tone to grab his sons attention. Emmett jumps at the sound of his name, but stands and goes to the kitchen to the requested drink. Rosalie sets back down between Carlisle and Jasper. While she digs through the bags to show Jasper her new jeans, blouses and shoes, Carlisle listens to try to hear Esme moving about the house, but can't. He places his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Honey, where's Esme?"

"On our way home she realized she forgot to get milk, so she went to the dairy." Rose explains. Carlisle pulls his brow together.

"What?"

"We were only three blocks away from here when she realized it. So she dropped me off to go to the dairy." She repeats. Her guard goes up as the concern on Carlisle's face increases. Jasper's body tenses.

"So she's driving by herself?" Carlisle questions. Rose nods timidly. Huffing, Carlisle stands from the couch, pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Esme's cell phone number while hustling out of the room.

Jasper and Rosalie exchange questioning looks, concerned with Carlisle's reaction. Edward and Emmett, however, ignore it. Rosalie's mind runs wild with scenario that would justify this. Jasper is sure of what's going on. The only explanation is that Carlisle's a controlling ass. Most likely abusive in some way or another, too. And Emmett and Edward are just about useless with this. Even though Jasper was never close to his mother, if a man ever treated her like Carlisle must be treating Esme, he would be livid. With a huff, he makes a mental note to keep an extra close eye on Rosalie here.

* * *

><p>"I can hear them arguing." Jasper mumbles to Rosalie as they look over their homework. Rosalie is actually working on hers. Jasper just has his spread out in front of him. He's too concerned about the muffled argument between Carlisle and Esme in their bedroom. The closed door in the living room that leads to Carlisle and Esme's room isn't enough to completely mute the disagreement.<p>

"I know." Rosalie sighs, not taking her eyes off of her account book.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't do that!" Carlisle says angrily.

"It's not that big of a deal, Carlisle! I'm fine."

"But all it takes is one time!"

"I told you I don't like it here." Jasper says. "It was only a matter of time before we saw their tree colors."

"It's only one fight, though. And they're just talking. It doesn't sound like they're throwing things or anything."

"It's not yet. Come on. We're going upstairs." Jasper demands, shutting his book and shoving it in his backpack. Rosalie sighs, but does as Jasper tells her. Life with Maria taught her to stay as far away from any argument as possible. As they pack away their things, Rosalie tries to ignore the argument, while Jasper pays close attention.

"One of these days it will be a big deal! It's been a big deal! How many times will it take for you to just accept that?"

"You underestimate me, Carlisle, and you worry too much!"

The brother-sister duo head up the steps. Rosalie retires to her room to finish her home. After getting comfortable on the bed, she looks around the big empty room and for a moment, she thinks she actually misses sharing a room with four other people. Even if they were all annoying kids between the ages of ten and thirteen. Technically, it should have been five people she was sharing a room with, but she knew Jasper never stayed in the room all night. He would lay down until he thought everyone was asleep, then sneak away. He use to return back to his top bunk before any of the younger ones woke up, but during the last year that they were there, he just stopped coming in the room all together. He'd stay up later than the other and wake up earlier, but Rosalie knew what he was up too.

Jasper, on the other hand, envies Rosalie for having her own room. He never liked sharing a room at Maria's for the one year that he did stay in the bedroom. At least the younger kids respected him. Or feared him. Either way, he could make them shut up and listened to him. And he does miss Peter, the only other foster kid there that he liked. Peter's thirteen, but more mature than the others. And he never made a pass at Rosalie, which is more than Jasper can say about the other kids.

He enters his new room to see Edward lying on the bed on the right side of the room with his eyes closed and headphones on. He doesn't notice Jasper coming in. Jasper tosses his backpack, walks over to Edward and pushes his headphones off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asks angrily, jumping away from Jasper.

"Does Carlisle and Esme always fight?" Jasper questions.

"No." Edward scowls. "And didn't I tell you to stay on your side of the room?"

"You don't have to be an asshole." Jasper mumbles before going back to his side of the room. He flops down on his bed, turns his back to Edward and shoves one pillow under his head and clenches the other in his arms. Sighing, he gets comfortable and ready to sleep, still in his jeans and hooded sweatshirt. And he really wishes Maria would respond to his text.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
